Jedipedia:Jedi-Meister/Probleme
|} Administratoren/Probleme Kontroverse der Benutzerschaft An die gesamte Jedipedianutzerschaft, an vielen ist es sicher nicht einfach vorbeigegangen und es wird immer deutlicher, dass die Probleme innerhalb der Jedipedia unter den Benutzern immer mehr an Oberhand gewinnen. Keine Frage Auseinandersetzungen gab es schon immer, wird es immer geben und sind unvermeidbar. Untereinander wird z.B. bei ICQ viel geredet, man kann seinen Freunden oder manchmal auch dem einen oder anderen Admin von Problemen berichten, nur bleibt eine Lösung meist völlig aus. Daher sollten wir versuchen nun einmal offiziell über alles zu reden, bevor noch Dinge geschehen, die nicht mehr so einfach zu kitten sind. Wie manch ein Vertrauensbruch beispielsweise schon geschehen ist. Was in letzter Zeit immer wieder geschieht, ist dass die Jedipedia radikale Veränderungen erfährt, was natürlich nicht zwangsläufig als schlecht angesehen werden muss. Dabei ist es einem Benutzer, der wahrscheinlich nur einmal am Tag vorbeischaut oder der den Channel von Benutzer:Mara nicht besucht oder gar meidet, unmöglich daran teilzuhaben. Als ein solcher sieht man immer nur das Endergebnis, wie neue Portale, Vorlagen und Richtlinien. Altes wird einfach aussortiert, wobei sich über den Nutzen des neuen bekanntlich streiten lässt. Sofern man dann hinterfragt oder vielleicht auch Kritik äußert, wird diese vollkommen ignoriert. D.h. man fühlt sich nicht nur ausgeschlossen von dem ganzen Projekt, sondern bekommt sogar das Gefühl respektlos behandelt und missachtet zu werden. Hierzu ist auch deutlich zu erkennen, dass diese zwei-Channel-Situation die Nutzerschaft der Jedipedia sehr wohl teilt. Jene, die nicht viel von den Meinungen von Mara halten, werden von ihren ich sage mal „Anhängern“ teilweise runtergemacht, ohne das mal in Betracht gezogen wird, dass an der Kritik etwas berechtigt sein könnte. Es wird eine Arroganz an den Tag gelegt, die einfach nicht mehr hingenommen werden kann. Vor allem ist es kein Geheimnis, dass mehrere Benutzer ein Problem mit der Art der Channel-Betreiberin haben, darunter fiel für lange Zeit auch Benutzer:Premia, einem Gründer dieses Projekts. Und wenn offenkundig eine einzelne Person viele Missstände hervorbringt, ist es überaus fraglich, wenn dessen Channel als Grundwerkzeug für die Jedipedia dient und von den Administratoren verwendet und anerkannt wird. Noch dazu lässt sie es nicht aus, anderen Benutzern zu drohen und sie aus ihrem Channel auszuschließen, wenn etwas nicht nach ihrem Kopf läuft. Ihre Drohungen beziehen sich aber nicht nur auf ihren eigenen Channel, nein sie versucht andere einzuschüchtern, indem sie mit dem Admin Benutzer:Ben Kenobi droht. Was sie macht, ist wahrlich ihre Sache, dafür kann auch ein Admin nichts, nur sollte ein solcher doch genug Anstand und Weitsichtigkeit beweisen, sodass er diesen Ort nicht mehr als Anlaufstelle für die Nutzerschaft akzeptieren kann. Das soll nicht heißen, dass man Mara von allem ausschließen soll, nur kann sie sich genauso wie jeder andere der aktiven Nutzer durch die offiziellen Diskussionen einbringen. Auch wenn man es so nicht oft zu sehen bekommt, hat auch sie schon ihren Anteil für das Projekt geleistet, jedoch ist es nicht akzeptabel, dass ihre Leistungen über die der anderen gestellt werden, die womöglich Artikel schreiben oder Schreibfehler ausmerzen. Jeder leistet auf seine Weise seinen Anteil und keiner steht über dem anderen. Doch leider genau so ist derzeitig der Eindruck. Noch dazu ist es ebenso wenig geheim, dass dieser Channel gerne zum Lästern missbraucht wird, was Benutzer:Modgamers schon bei der Suche nach neuen Admins bewiesen hat. Dort bildet sich ein geschlossener Kreis, dessen Anhänger offensichtlich Gefallen daran finden, sich über den Rest zu stellen. Die Diskussionen hier werden gar nicht mehr beachtet und einzig das Wort des Channels und, warum auch immer, das von Mara hat Gewicht. Und um einmal zu beweisen, dass das alles nicht einfach an den Haaren herbeigezogen ist, sollte einmal gesagt sein, dass mehrere Stammbenutzer, die außerdem für einen Großteil der ausgezeichneten Artikel verantwortlich sind, mit dem Gedanken spielen die Jedipedia endgültig zu verlassen. Es gibt schließlich auch genügend andere Lexika, in denen man sein Glück versuchen kann, und sei es die englischsprachige Wookieepedia. Das soll nicht als Drohung gelten, sondern deutlich machen, wie schwer manch einer bereits verletzt wurde und das in einem Projekt, das eigentlich als Hobby dienen sollte. Gewollt ist eine Lösung für all das, sonst würde das hier nicht versucht werden. Hierzu sollen sich bitte einmal alle Benutzer äußern und nicht dieses ewige und schon kindische Schweigen wahren. Damit sind selbstverständlich auch jene gemeint, die eine solche Auffassung überhaupt nicht teilen. Allerdings sei gesagt, dass eine ehrliche und eigene Meinung gewünscht ist und keine nachgeplapperte oder eine, die jemand anderes vielleicht gerne hören wollen könnte. Jaina 20:15, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich äußere jetzt mal als erster meine Menung dazu.Ich habe mir deinen Text sehr oft durchgelesen und dank der Hilfe von Pandora durch den IRC auch verstanden. Ich finde das ziemlich traurig was hier so ab und an geschieht. Z.b , wie du oben schon genannt hast, einige Benutzer die JP e.v.t verlassen.Das ist schon mehr als merkwürdig und finde dass man vllt Bei den Regeln bissle härter durchgreifen könnte.Und noch seltsamer finde ich dass hier Menschen von anderen Menschen beleidigt werden die die unter Umständen garnicht kennen ! Ich führe sowas auf Vorurteile und Idiotie sowie Arroganz zurück. Und jemand der sowas macht,also andere beleidigt, als abstossen und dumm(nicht im sinne er Intelligenz gemeint). Und meine Meinung zum Channel zu Mara ist es dass es ganz gleich ist was andere da über mich erzählen (wenn man mal über mich reden würde^^) und ziemlich unhöflich was da manche Leute treiben. Ich kann da eigentlich nicht beurteilen, da ich da nie im Chat war, aber ich vertraue Jaina hier und gebe ihr 100% Recht zu dem was sie sagt. Wenn hier einer über den Normalen Benutzer stehen würde/ist dann sind das die Admins und sonst keiner. Jeder sollte hier vor jedem Respekt haben und seine persönliche Meinung zu jemanden aussen vor halten.So viel zu meiner Seite --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:52, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Wir besprechen derzeit dieses Thema im Adminforum und möchten bald ein Ergebnis präsentieren, um mehr Transparenz zu schaffen. Wir hoffen damit dann alle zufrieden zu stellen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:55, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Sosehr ich diese entscheidung begrüße, so denke ich, dass es der falsche Weg ist die Diskussion intern zu führen, wenn man Transparenz schaffen will. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:07, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Was ich ausdrücken möchte ist, dass sich die Admins mit der Sache beschäftigen, wir haben also ein Ohr für diesen Zustand wie er beschrieben wurde und übergehen ihn nicht. Der geeignete Ort hierfür ist das Adminforum, wo wir das Thema diskutieren und eine Lösung erarbeiten. Die Lösung soll dann anschließend Transparenz bieten, damit Entscheidungen im Hinblick auf neue Projekte nachvollziehbar sind. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 23:38, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Das hilft zwar, trifft aber das Problem nicht bzw. streift es nur. Das Problem sitzt tiefer und kann nur durch eine breite Diskussion mit allen Beteiligten ''in der Jedipedia gelöst werden. Weniger geht es um die Änderungen in der JP, als weniger um die Abkapselung eines Teiles der JP, welches sich scheinbar als eine Art Oligarchie betrachtet und, auch wenn es sich übertrieben anhört, in gewisser weise hier die Macht ansich reißen und keinen Widerspruch dulden. Das kann es aber nicht sein. Wenn wir das Problem nun umgehen und uns nur auf die neuen Projekte, Portale und sonstigen Änderungen verspitzen, lösen wir es aber nicht, sondern umgehen und verlagern es nur. Und wenn wir uns doch nur mit diesem Teilproblem beschäftigen, und selbst wenn wir es lösen, wird es bei anderen Punkten wieder hochkochen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:00, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Gerade diese Methode der Problemlösung – „Wir regeln das, wir tüfteln was aus, wartet einfach noch ein wenig.“ – sorgt für diese große Unruhe in der Jedipedia. Ich persönlich habe nichts gegen euren Masterplan, der die Arbeit hier stark erleichtern soll, ganz im Gegenteil. Doch auch als normaler Benutzer, der sich mit seiner Arbeit auf Artikel konzentriert, will man wissen, was geschieht hier in Zukunft und vor allem wie kann man sich vielleicht doch noch daran beteiligen. Nicht jeder hat die Möglichkeit, sich in den beiden Jedipedia-Channels aufzuhalten; die Verlagerung zur Jedipedia, um wirklich jeden Benutzer anzusprechen, muss geschehen. Mit den Admins als Kontrollorgane der Diskussionen darf dem doch nichts im Wege stehen. Jaina hat mit ihren Thesen und Argumenten Recht, und es ist an der Zeit, dass sich an der Lage etwas ändert. ''Bel Iblis' 07:23, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST)